This invention relates to a barber razor and more particularly to an improved barber razor for housing a replaceable blade.
Barber razors for housing replaceable blades have been disclosed in the prior art. One such barber razor includes a base portion, a clamp member for hinged connection with the base portion, a separate removable hinge pin or pivot pin, and a leaf spring between the base portion and clamp member positioned above the longitudinal hinge for urging the lower portions of the base portion and clamp member relatively toward one another to retain a replaceable blade therebetween. A "pinching" or "squeezing" force applied to the top of the razor releases the blade.
In another such barber razor, the base portion and the clamp member are joined by a longitudinal hinge including a separate removable hinge pin or pivot pin. A leaf spring is positioned between the base portion and clamp member below the hinge for biasing the lower portions thereof relatively apart in a blade-releasing orientation. A slide cam at the top of the razor may be actuated to a position in which it overcomes the spring bias and urges the razor's lower portions relatively toward one another to retain a replaceable blade therebetween.
Each of the foregoing barber razors provides for insertion thereinto of a projection on a blade-storing magazine from which a replaceable blade is then directly inserted. Further, each such razor includes provision for separating the clamp member from the base portion by removing the pivot pin to facilitate cleaning.
In still another barber razor, a blade is directly placed on a base portion, with locating holes in the blade fitting over retaining bosses on the base portion, and the dovetail connector of a clamp member is longitudinally slid into a complementary dovetail connector on the base portion to closely position the clamp over the blade. A spring above the dovetail connector urges the lower portions of the base portion and clamp member toward one another to firmly embrace the blade. The spring acts as a yieldable detent to restrict removal of the clamp member, which removal is necessary to remove the blade.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a barber razor of the blade-replaceable type which further provides for increased ease and/or sureness of handling.